The Rocky Horror SheZow Show
by Dalek Prime
Summary: On the day of her 'birthday', Sheila makes a strange request.


A/N: I don't own Shezow or The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

The short story of how this fan-fic was created because I love both the show and the musical and as I listened to the Anthony Stewart Head's version of Sweet Transvestite, I couldn't get the imagine of Guy as SheZow singing this song with Head's singing voice coming out of his mouth out of my mind, so thus this fic is born! So without further ado, I hope you all enjoy this fun (and rather odd) fan-fic.

* * *

The Rocky Horror SheZow Show

* * *

"Happy birthday Sheila!" the three kids cheered at the super computer

Today was the day Guy and Kelley's aunt had created Shelia in order to help her fight crime as well as aid Guy's career as he carried on his aunt's mantle as SheZow. The female A.I was of course both surprised and grateful for the children at least for remembering the anniversary of her creation.

"Sorry we didn't get any cake" Kelley said

"Or get you any presents" Mazz added

"Yeah it's kind of hard to find something the worlds smartest computer something she'd like" Guy mentioned

"It's quite alright Guy" Sheila replied "the fact that you remembered by 'birthday' is enough for me"

"Seriously Sheila, If there's anything you want we'll get it for you" the secret heroine offered "It's the least we can do for you for all the times you've helped us"

The A.I paused and thought about the boy's offer for a few seconds, trying to think of something she wanted and could be in the kid's price range. Suddenly a thought came to her, it was indeed something she had wanted to do for a while now and this would be the perfect opportunity to make her request.

"Now that you mention it, there is one thing I've always to do" she finally said "And it won't cost you a single penny"

"Whatever it is, we'll help you do it" SheZow asked bringing up the obvious question "Um, what is it that you want exactly?"

A devious smile crept arcoss Shelia's lips before she said her birthday wish to the trio.

"You've all seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show right?"

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later… **_

"I can't believe I'm doing this" the secret hero groaned as he took his place and waiting for his queue

"Oh relax, it's not so bad Guy" his sibling reasoned "You'll just have to do this once and that's it"

"Easy for you to say!" her brother shot back "You and Mazz don't have that many lines; in fact, you just have one line!"

"You did say you'd help Sheila do this buddy" Mazz commented

"That he did Mazz" the super computer added before giving the command "Alright everyone, let's make some musical magic! Action!"

With that Sheila switched on the music, signaling Guy to begin his part in her strange birthday wish. Even though he didn't enjoy the idea of doing any of this, he was however going to put his best effort into this, regardless of how he felt. He strutted in tune to the music up to Mazz and Kelly, with a sensual, yet wicked grin on his face. As he did, both his best friend and his sister tried their best not to burst out into hysterics at the sight of him.

"Has he ever sung before?" Mazz whispered to Kelley as he snickered

"Once at a school chorus concert, he was horrible" she answered with a giggle "This is going to be good!"

However, neither of them knew what they in for when Guy opened his mouth to sing.

_**How do you do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman**_

_**He's just a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman  
**_

The boy walked past them, still staying in-character as he did. His best friend and his sibling were stunned at the powerful voice that was coming out him

_**Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
**_

_**I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover  
**_

The second he sang that verse, he activated his ring and turned into SheZow as he spun around to face Mazz and Kelley again, who were still in awe by his amazing singing prowess.

_**I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania**_

"_When was my brother able to sing like this!" _Kelley thought to herself

The boy then walked back up to the Janet and Brad fill-in's with the same sensually wicked grin he had on before. Once he was close enough he slowly ran his fingers down Mazz's chest before looking over to his sister with 'come hither' look in his eyes, creeping her out as he did.

_**Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you're both pretty groovy  
**_

He then started to circle the pair with a lustful look in eyes, when he got behind Kelley; he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist, making her let a yelp in surprise at his action.

_**Or if you want something visual  
That's not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie**_

Guy let go of her before walking away once again, letting Kelley sigh in relief. The super-hero casually walked over to the Shehicle and sat down on its hood, crossing his legs as he did and proceed to wink at the duo. Mazz was just in awe of how far Guy was willing to take this gag; so much so that he almost forgot lines until Sheila made an 'Ahem' to him.

_**I'm glad we caught you at home  
Could we use your phone?  
We're both in a bit of a hurry**_

"Right!" Kelley spoke up as she said only line

_**We'll just say where we are  
Then go back to the car  
We don't want to be any worry**_

As Mazz sang his verses, Guy leaned backwards, slowly lifting one of his legs up as he did. The super-hero then rolled over onto his stomach on top of his car while resting his head in his hands before signing again.

_**Well you got caught with a flat  
Well how 'bout that  
Well babies don't you panic  
By the light of the night  
It'll all seem alright  
I'll get you a Satanic mechanic  
**_

Guy jumped back to his feet and then leapt off of the car and across the Shelair in a single bound. Once he landed on the ground started strutting around the secret hideout with his eyes locked on his best friend and sister.

_**I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania  
**_

He finally stopped when he slowly lowered himself down unto the chair in front Sheila's control panel and sprawled himself across it, with his legs swinging back and forth.

_**Why don't you stay for the night**_

"Night!" Sheila said her verse

_**Or maybe a bite**_

"Bite!" the super computer copied

_**I could show you my favorite obsession  
I've been making a man  
With blonde hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my tension**_

The pink-clad hero moved himself around in the chair so that he now hung upside down while running his fingers through his long hair.

"_Oh god what's he up to now?"_ his sibling thought in her head

_**I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania**_

The boy then sprang back to his feet and danced his way back to up to the duo.

_**Hit it! Hit it!  
I'm just a sweet transvestite**_  
_**From Transexual**_  
_**Transylvania**_

when he was near enough to them, he reached out and swung his arms over their shoulders and looked at them seductively.

_**So come up to the lab  
And see what's on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici...pation  
**_

Anticipation wouldn't quite be the right word the duo would use in the situation, creped out would be the better term.

_**But maybe the rain  
Isn't really to blame  
**_

SheZow put his head in between theirs and sang the verse a bit softer voice

_**So I'll remove the cause  
**_

And last part, he whispered in their ears, thick with a lust filled tone within it.

_**But not the symptom **_

With that the song ended and Guy broke away from the others, switching back to his regular self.

"Thank god that's over with!" he sighed in relief "That was horrible"

"I thought you did very well Guy" Sheila complimented

"If by that you mean just plain freaky!" Mazz said "seriously dude, what was up with all the touching and goo-goo eyes"

"Meh, I figured I'd give it my all in the performance" his best friend explained casually

"How were you able to sing like that?" Kelley asked her brother "the last time you sang, it sounded like a cat being beaten with a rock!"

"I don't know; new SheZow powers, puberty, take your pick" was all Guy could say on the subject before looking over to the super computer "By the way, are you happy now?"

"Quite happy actuality" the A.I answered "But now that you mention it, there is one more thing I'd like"

"Oh what now?" Guy moaned

"Do you all know the musical 'Cats?'…" she questioned

The End


End file.
